Digiprincess
by White wolf09
Summary: A war is starting in teh Digital world. and a evil so powerful is trying to take over both worlds. but they need a girl and her digimon. To stop this war The girl sommens ALL THE TAMERS [all four seasons] what will happen? read and find out.
1. It Starts

**Hiya all this is my first Digimon story. So I hope you like it b/c this is a crossover from ALL 4 SESONS OF DIGIMON! I'm going to do the best I can and I might need your help along the way so here you go and start reading! Oh and I don't own Digimon. But the Digimon you here next is not real. I made this Digimon up. I could not think of anything so I made one up. That's it.**

It Starts

"Hurry Kunimon before It gets us." A young girl said. She was running down a big castle, going through hallways. And right next to her was a little Black and white dog like digimon.

The girl ran down a hallway then stop. Black smoke was coming from cracks of the door. She quickly turned around and ran down a different hall. "Come on Kunimon. We got to get out of here." As they turned to a corner there was a Phantomon floating there.

"There you are princess. I've been looking for you." Phantomon said. "Come with me."

"No way, get away from me. Kunimon attack!" The girl said.

The dog ran in front of the girl and growls at the Phantom Digimon. Then his hair on his back stood up and spikes came out and attack Phantomon.

Phantomon was nock back. "Now Kunimon, lets go while he's down." The girl said. She and the Digimon ran around Phantomon. As she ran around the castle, there was black smoke trying to ketch her and her Digimon. "We're almost to the doors." She saw the doors. She quickly jumps on the rail and slides down it. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, she ran as fast as she could to the doors, But Skullmeramon came crashing down from the ceiling and lands in front of the girl and her Digimon.

"You're coming with me Princess." Skullmeramon said as he walks up to her. Kunimon attack him with his spicks but didn't have an infect. "Weak little Digimon. You can't hurt me."

Then he picks up Kunimon with one hand. Kunimon move as much as he could but could not get free.

"Let him go you jerk!" The girl yell.

"What can you do to me, you can't hurt me either."

Then a big white flash came from behind him. And something hit his back and he screams in pain. Then his body disappeared and his data was rooming free. Kunimon drop to the ground and landed on his feet.

"No but I can." Beelzemon said with his gun pointing to where Skullmeramon was.

"Thanks Beelzemon. I would have been kidnap if it wasn't for you." The girl said.

"No problem princess."

"You don't have to call me Princess anymore; you're a close friend now."

"Sorry but lets talk about this later we need to get you out of here. Hop on my back."

"Okay." The girl and her Digimon jump on Beelzemon back. He ran out the door as fast as he could. "Beelzemon we need to get as far as away from the castle as we can."

"Okay. Hang on tight." Beelzemon took one big leap into the air. Then wings came out of his back.

"Beelzemon we need the tamers." The girl said

"Who are the new Tamers?"

"We're not getting new ones."

"What are you crazy?"

"We need tamers that had this kind of experience before."

"Which tamers are you talking about?"

The girl looks at the castle which was turning dark and evil. "All of them."

**Here are some things I want to tell you. That Beelzemon is the same one from season 3. And if you were wondering Kunimon was the digimon I made up. This was my first Digimon story so please be nice about the review thing. I'm trying the best as I can. Next chapter is when all the tamers come in. well review and peace out.**


	2. the gathering part 1

**Hey, Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews. I knew I would get a comet about not saying what the girl look like. I did that on purpose. I will describe the girl later in the story and I will describe the Digimon I made also. IMPORTANT: since the season 2 is rather mixing with the first. I'm starting this out with the 2nd season. Okay that's it! **

The gathering part 1

Kari woke up from a nightmare. She saw that Gatomon was lying on the end of the bed. Kari smiles, quietly got out of bed, got change, and left her room. Her mom was up and making breakfast and her Dad was sitting down watching the news. Kari went over to the refrigerator and got out a pitcher of orange juice.

"Good morning Kari." Her mother said.

"Morning mom." Kari said as she pores herself a glass of juice. "Where is Tai?"

"I think He's still sleeping in his room. Can you go and wake him up?"

"Okay." Kari walks up to his door. "Tai are you up?" She nocks on his door a couple of times but got no reply. She quietly opens the door. There she saw Tai sleeping on the bed. Tai look like he was disturbed. His hand was griping his pillow tight and his eyes were close tight. Kari walks up to her brother and shook him. "Tai wake up you got to go to school."

Tai open his eyes fast and took a big breath of air in. A little shock went through his body. Then his eyes went droopy. He turns around and looks at Kari. "Wha..." he said half asleep.

"Time to get up." Kari said still shaking him.

"Okay. I'll get up." He turns around and closes his eyes.

"Good because you only got five minutes."

"I got how many minutes!" He scrambles up to his feet. Kari walks out of the door so Tai could get ready.

"I got him up mom." Kari said. She grabs her orange juice and drinks it. Then she went back into her room to grab her book bag.

"Kari why didn't you wake me up?" Gatomon said as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Sorry Gatomon I thought you needed some sleep. I was going to wake you up before I went to school."

Gatomon jump off the bed. "Well now I don't have to worry about you forgetting about me." She walks over to the nightstand and grabs Kari's camera. "Here you go."

"Thanks Gatomon." She grabs the camera and put it around her neck.

Gatomon look at Kari eyes. "Kari is something wrong? You look disturb."

"Oh it's nothing. Just had a bad dream that's all."

"What was it about?"

"I'll tell you some other time. Right now let's get to school."

"Okay." Gatomon jump on to Kari's back and she walks out the door.

"Bye mom, Bye dad, I'm going to school." Kari said as she ran out then door with Gatomon on her back.

"By Kari." He mom and dad said.

XxX

Kari got to school and when se got to her homeroom class, she sits next to T.K. Gatomon and Patamon was under the deck talking.

"So T.K had a night mare too?" Gatomon ask the Patamon.

"Yeah. But he didn't tell me what it was about."

"Kari had a nightmare too."

They both thought for a while.

"I wonder if they had the same dream." Gatomon said.

"I don't know. Maybe." Patamon replies.

T.K looks down at the two noisy Digimon. "Patamon Keep it down, you going to get me in trouble."

"Sorry T.K."

After a couple of classes, T.K, Kari, and Davis went to gym class. They were playing baseball today. And the team captains we're T.K and Davis. As they we are picking there teams, the little Digimon were hiding underneath the bleachers talking.

"So you're telling me T.K and Kari had a nightmare and you think it's the same one." The little blue and white digimon, Demiveemon, said.

"Yep. That right." Patamon said.

"Well that's weird because Davis had a nightmare also. But he told me about his."

"Really tell us about it.'

The little blue digimon sat back, cross his arms, and close his eyes. "Well he said that there was this castle, and there was this girl and a digimon running around in it. He thinks she was running away from something. Then there was this big black Digimon he never seen before. He carried the girl out of the castle. And he told me that that was all he could remember. It was a big blur for him."

Then there was a crack and someone said. "Foil Ball!" The baseball went back to the bleachers. Then Kari ran up to get the ball.

"Sorry guys." Kari said.

"Kari did your dream have a girl running through a castle?" Gatomon ask.

"Why yes I did. How did you know?"

"Davies had the same dream." Demiveemon said.

"And I think T.K had the same dream." Patamon said.

"Really?" Kari said as she was reaching for the baseball.

"Really."

Then some girls over by an upper dugout called for Kari.

"Kari, come on! What are you doing?"

"I'm coming!" Kari got up and ran over to the team. She throws the baseball to the gym teacher who was the pitcher. "Sorry about that."

Gatomon look at T.K. who was about to go up to bat. "Well, if Kari had the same dream as Davis, then it could have been possible that T.K. had the same one."

"But what about the others? You know, Yolei and Cody. Do you think they had the dream?" Demiveemon ask.

"I don't know?"

"Lets ask Hawkmon and Armadillomon the next time we see them." Patamon said.

"Well, today we all are going to the Digital world because this was the day we defeated MaloMyotismon. Everyone is going to be there even Tai, Matt and the others. Let's ask them then."

"Okay."

XxX

School was over. Every one was waiting in the computer lab. All of them were there but Cody, Upamon, Matt, and Tai. Izzy was sitting on a computer getting ready the digiportal, Yolie was standing right behind him. Kari was giving the little Digimon some food. Davis and T.K. was talking about there advancers when they were fighting MaloMyotismon.

Izzy was about to open the portal until the computer screen went black.

"Hey what happen, Izzy?" Yolie ask in a confuses voice.

"I don't know. I was doing everything right." Izzy said as he was trying to fix the computer.

"Hey what's happening over there?" Davis asks.

"The computer shut down before Izzy could open the portal." Yolei explain.

"Well can you fix it?"

"I'm trying but everything I try it doesn't turn back on." Izzy said, he didn't even turn and look at him. "This is a nightmare."

Kari then look at him, then looks at Gatomon. "Gatomon what were you saying earlier about my nightmare last night?"

Davis then looks at her. "You had a nightmare last night too?" Davis asks. "What was it about?"

"Well there was a girl about our age running through a castle with a dog like Digimon. Then a big Digimon pop out and tried to make the girl come with her."

"Was the Digimon Phantomon?" Yolei ask. Everyone look at her like she had two heads growing out. "What it was just a question?"

Kari nods. "Yeah it was a Phantomon. How did you know?"

"I had the same dream."

"Same here." T.K. said.

"Okay this is weird. This is reminding me about the time where I was the only one that saw the Digimon fighting when I was little." Izzy said.

Then a little white dot appeared on the computer and it made a soft noise. Tai look over to the computer. "Hey Izzy what's going on with the computer?" Tai ask.

Izzy turns around and saw the little white dot. He was typing stuff on the keyboard but nothing happen. Then the noise got louder and the white dot got bigger and brighter. Everyone gather around the computer. Then the dot grows fast and it covered the computer screen. The light became bright and it was blinding them. The noise became louder. The kids didn't know if they should cover their ears or their eyes.

"Izzy make it stop." Yolei yells.

"I don't know how!" Izzy yells back.

Then the noise stops. And a soft voice came out. "I need you."

Then Matt, Cody, and Upamon came in the room. The light from the computer blind them as well.

"What is going on here?" Matt said as he uses his hand to try to cover his eyes from the light.

"I don't know!" Izzy said, as he was trying to stop the light from shining.

Then the voice came back again. "Tai, Matt, Izzy, T.K., Kari, Davis, Cody, and Yolei, I need your help once again."

"Who are you? Why do you need us? Can't you get new Digidestens?" Davis asks.

"There's no time. You must come."

"But…"

"Now!"

The light shine brighter. The room was completely white. Then the light went away. The room was empty, and the Kids were gone. They were sent to the Digital world.

**Finally I'm done with this chapter. This was a long chapter to write. The next one might take even longer. Gosh, I hope not. Well review please. Peace out!**


	3. The Gathering Part 2

**Here we are with the next chapter. Its finally up. Its finally here!... Okay I'm dun with that. You can read now.**

The Gathering part 2

Takato open his eyes to find himself in his room. He rubbed his eyes and look at the clock.

_Its two o clock in the morning. Man I can't stay asleep. Maybe I should get a glass of water or something._

Takato hop out of his bed, and walk down stairs to the kitchen. As he grab a glass, a voice came from his head.

'_Takato.' _It was Guilmon voice

Takato drop the glass and it breaks into peaces. "Guilmon?" he whispers. He looks around the room and the voice keeps coming back in his head.

'_Takato, Takato where are you?'_

"I'm right here. Guilmon?"

Then the voice stops. Takato look all around for Guilmon but there was no sight of him. He grab a broom and swept the bracken Glass up.

_Maybe it's all in my head. Man I have been having a bad night. First, the dream of the kids getting suck into the computer, hearing Guilmon voice, and to make this night even worse is if my mom finds out that I broke another glass._

As he through the bracken peaces of glass away, Guilmon voice came back.

'_Takato. Where are you?'_

Takato put his hands over his ears. "Stop, stop messing with my head." He ran out side to see if the voice would get out of his head. But it didn't. It just kept coming back to him.

'_Come back, I miss you,'_

"Stop it." Takato yelled. "Get out of my head! Get out!" He fell on his knees and clench on to his head. His head was starting to hurt. The pain was horrible. It felt like the feeling of getting up to fast and falling down the stairs at the same time. It was killing him. Then he through his down of his head and he screamed, he screamed as loud as he could up towards the sky. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Then after that, nothing. Guilmon voice was gone. Takato look around. It was dead silent and nothing was there. It was like being alone in a room where a loved one use to live and they moved out.

Then a familiar voice came from across the street it was not Guilmons voice, but someone else he knew very well. "Takato? What are you screaming about?"

Takato look over and saw a boy with an orange vest on over a black, and had brownish long paints on. The wind blew his blue hair to the side.

"Henry?" Takato said rushing up to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep, I kept have strange dreams and hearing voices in my head. So I came out to take a walk." Henry answered as he walk across the street. "What were you screaming about? You sounded like a person in a horror movie."

"I was hearing Guilmons voice in my head and it was bothering me. I had to scream to get it out of my head."

"You herd Guilmons voice?" Henry said in shock. "I herd Terriermon in my head. He was telling me to come back to the digital world."

"Come back to the… But how can we. There's no way we can get to one."

"I know that's why I took a walk, so I can think about it by myself."

"Do you think Rika is hearing Renamon in her head?"

"I don't know but lets go over her house and see."

"Right, hold on." Takato ran into his house and quickly got change. He ran back outside and started to walk over to Rikas house.

_I wander if Henry herd the same thing from terrermon that I herd from Guilmon._ Takato thought"So what was Terriermon saying in you head?"

"Huh?" Henry look up at him from the ground.

"What did Terriermon say to you?" Takato said again.

"Oh, He just said that he misses me and where I was. It's been so strange. It's been a mount sense they left."

"Yah." Takato thought of the day that all the Digimon left, the last Battle that day, and the last time he saw Guilmon. He was surprised to see that Impmon fond him tamers that day. It's been quiet and lonely with out them. Not a day goes by that a tamer thinks of its Digimon partner.

"Hey you two." Someone call out of the dissents. Both of the boys look up and there was Rika. "What are you to doing up?"

"The same reason your up. We herd our Digimon." Henry said

"How do you know that I herd Renamon?"

"The same thing happen to us."

Rika walk up to the boys. "Where were you two going?"

"We'll we were going to go over your house. To see if you were hearing Renamon." Takato said.

Just then, a cloud of white smoke came from underneath them.

"What's going on!" Rika yelled.

"It's a digital field!" Henry said.

"A digital field! That can happen. All the Digimon are at the Digital world!" Takato yelled as well.

"Unless one of them found a way to get back here!"

A big shadow was walking towards them. It looks like a Man, until a tail move from behind it. Also there was some one on its back. It was a girl because its long black hair blows from the wind. The kids knew it was a digimon but was confuse about the girl on its back.

"Its been a while since I saw you guy." The digimon said

"What?" All three kids said.

The shadowed man walk out into the clearing and there was Beelzemon.

"Beelzemon?" Rika said. "How did you get back to the human world?"

"I had some help from her." He pointed to the girl on his back the girl was hiding her face.

The kids tried to get a look at the girls face. Then a flash came from the girl and after that, the digimon, the girl and the kids vanished from the streets. They went to the Digital world.

**I did it. I finally finish this chapter. Oh thank my brain. Stup writers block. I hate them. Well review please. Peace out!**


End file.
